Diversões à meia noite
by Princesa Yaoi
Summary: Muita coisa pode acontece quando dois garotos se sentam para assitir um certo filme de madrugada... Oneshot. NarutoxSasuke. Fic de dia das crianças para a Pimechan


**Diversões à meia-noite**

"Tchau, gente!! Até a próxima!!" – acenava para os amigos que acabaram de sair de sua casa. Naruto tinha convidado toda a turma para assistir um filme em sua casa. O problema é que o filme era de terror, e agora o genin da folha estava super assustado.

Enquanto observava os amigos irem embora, o vento passou rapidamente pela janela ao seu lado, fazendo aquele barulho típico. O loiro não só quase morreu de susto, como acabou por se agarrar em Sasuke, que ainda não tinha ido embora.

"Larga, Naruto." – ordenou, frio como sempre.

"Ah... S-sim... ' Me desculpe, Sasuke..." – desculpou-se, retirando os braços que enlaçavam a cintura do moreno.

Apesar de toda a pose fria, Sasuke até tinha gostado da aproximação. Há tempos estava começando a sentir um pouco além de amizade pelo loirinho.

"Hm... Sasuke, por que você ainda não foi embora...?" – perguntou, olhando desconfiado para ele. Será que o moreno estava planejando fazer algo contra Naruto? (1)

"É que... Eu ajudei você a arrumar tudo, então eu devo te auxiliar, guardando as coisas também..." – mentiu. Na verdade ele não queria ir embora. Estar perto dele era tão gostoso.

"Ah! Então tá!" – consentiu, lançando à Sasuke um daqueles sorrisos genuinamente infantis – " Então vamos para dentro, que está começando a ficar meio amedrontador aqui fora..."

Entraram, começando a arrumar toda a bagunça feita por eles mesmos. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, estava tudo em seu devido lugar. Os dois sentaram-se no sofá, completamente cansados.

Sasuke olhou para o relógio na parede e verificou que já era quase meia-noite. Devia ir embora, apesar de contrariado.

"Naruto... eu já vou embora..." – avisou, levantando-se do sofá, mas o loiro segurou um de seus pulsos.

"Ahn... Não vai não... Eu-eu... Eu to com medo de ficar aqui sozinho..."

"... Hm... a culpa é sua de ter alugado um filme de terror, agora fica se borrando todo..." – ralhou, soltando seu braço da mão de Naruto. Não podia perder a pose fria que sempre manteve com o loiro, senão ele poderia desconfiar de seus verdadeiros sentimentos. E Sasuke não queria que isso acontecesse porque sabia que não era correspondido.

"Por favor, Sasuke-kun..." – implorou, juntando as mãos em uma súplica. O moreno olhou desconfiado para o outro. Ele se derretia todo quando o loirinho o chamava assim.

"Hm... Tá bom vai..." – cedeu, fazendo pose de emburrado. Voltou a se sentar ao lado de Naruto, que estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Então já que a gente tá sem sono, vamos ver se tá passando algo legal na TV!!"

A kyuubi ligou a TV, passando pelos canais até que achou um em que acabara de começar um filme.

"Olha que legal... Um filme passando agora, meia-noite... Vamos assistir, Sasuke-kun..."

"Hm.." – assentiu, meio desconfiado. Que tipo de filme passaria à meia-noite de uma sexta-feira?

"Chama O Acordar de um Desejo...(2)"

"Ahn... Naruto.. Eu não sei se a gente deve assistir isso não..." – tentou pegar o controle de sua mão, mas ele o escondeu rapidamente.

"Não..! Larga a mão, Sasuke! O filme parece ser bem interessante!!! Olha os personagens principais já apareceram." – apontou para a TV, onde dois belos homens conversavam em um quarto.

Cedeu, por fim, prestando atenção na televisão. Os dois homens conversavam sobre como um pagaria o outro e, do nada, começaram a se beijar.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Então suas suspeitas estavam certas. Um filme passando à meia-noite não poderia ser coisa que prestasse. Pelo menos não para menores.

Olhou para Naruto, imaginando uma desculpa para poderem desligar o aparelho. Ele não estava agindo normalmente. Quando via aqueles dois se beijando, imaginava que poderia ser ele e o loiro, e não queria ficar se iludindo. Ainda mais porque era um filme pornô. Se a situação ali começasse a esquentar, ele não teria culpa pelas reações de seu corpo.

Por sua vez, Naruto estava extremamente interessado no filme. Nunca tinha visto dois homens se beijando. Nunca imaginara que dois homens podiam se beijar. Para ele só poderia se relacionar com mulheres e não com alguém do mesmo sexo.

"_Ahn... É estranho, mas não deixa de ser interessante... eu pensava que só poderia beijar garotas, assim como a Sakura-chan... Mas garotos como o Sasuke-kun... Hn... Já sei!!!"_ – uma idéia se formou em sua mente e ele olhou pidonho para o moreno.

"O que você quer, Naruto?"

"Ahn... Sasuke-kun... Me dá um beijo?" – pediu inocentemente, como se tivesse pedindo um lámen. Sasuke engasgou-se tamanho foi o susto. Olhou incrédulo para o genin. Ele só podia estar pensando merda.

"C-como assim...?"

"Ah... É que eu vi esses dois se beijando e eu queria saber como é... Mas não se preocupe, Sasuke, é apenas um beijo de amigo!!! Eu ouvi que quando duas pessoas se gostam, nem que seja como amigas, elas podem se beijar!!"

"..." – ficou sem falas. Não acreditava que uma idéia daquelas teria saído daquela cabeça loira. Intimamente tinha esperado muito tempo para que Naruto lhe fizesse um pedido daqueles. Mas era diferente. Naruto estava apenas curioso, não pedia aquilo por realmente sentir a boca de Sasuke.

"Então...?"

"Ahn... Você tem certeza disso, Naruto..?"

"Tenho..!!!"

"Então tá... Mas um beijo só, hein?"

"Tá!!!" – seus olhinhos se iluminaram. Não sabia porque, mas a idéia de beijar Sasuke tinha se tornado tentadora.

Se ajeitou no sofá e olhou inseguro para o loiro, que sorria abertamente. Aproximou-se dele, diminuindo a distância entre os dois corpos. Passou a mão pelo rosto do loiro, sentindo o quão a pele dele era macia. Naruto fechou os olhos, aproveitando a carícia. Não sabia que Sasuke poderia ser tão carinhoso assim.

Passou a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os. Aproximou-se, hesitante, do rosto do menor. Por fim, tocou os lábios dele com os seus. Uma carícia leve e delicada. A boca do loirinho era tão macia. Parou, antes que não conseguisse se segurar e se afastou, voltando a olhar para a televisão, extremamente envergonhado.

Abriu os olhos azuis, confuso. Então beijar era só aquilo? Não poderia ser...

"Sasuke-kun... Já acabou...?"

"Ahn... Já. Por que??" – perguntou envergonhado. Naruto queria uma carícia mais profunda?

"Ah... eu quero um beijo que nem aquele..!!" – apontou para a TV, onde os dois rapazes se atracavam, num beijo desentupidor de pia.

O moreno ficou vermelho. Então ele realmente queria uma carícia mais profunda.

Naruto olhava pidão para o moreno, que cedeu aos caprichos do outro. Não sabia se conseguiria se segurar dessa vez.

Respirou fundo, se aproximando novamente do ninja mais novo. Ele já estava de olhos fechados, apenas esperando Sasuke.

Segurou o rosto dele com uma das mãos, roçando seus lábios em sua boca. Sugava os lábios de Naruto, apreciando o gosto daquela boca carnuda. Avançou mais um pouco, colocando sua língua na boca entreaberta do outro. Iria continuar, mas o loiro não fazia nada, apenas ficava parado.

Afastou sua boca, olhando para o outro que continuava parado.

"Naruto... Se os dois lados não cooperarem, não sai nada... ¬¬" – sussurrou, bravo. O loiro abriu suas gemas azuis, encontrando o os olhos negros do outro, assim como seus rostos bem próximos. Ficara vermelho com a proximidade, algo que não escapou aos olhos do moreno.

Ele bem sabia que deveria fazer o mesmo que Sasuke estava fazendo, mas estava hesitante. Algo dentro de seu estômago começou a pular quando sentiu o toque molhado da língua do Uchiha em sua boca. Ficou nervoso, sem saber o que fazer. Mas agora estava decidido! Iria fazer com Sasuke o que estava treinando para fazer com Sakura.

"Tá!" – segurou o rosto do moreno com as duas mãos, puxando-o rapidamente. Sasuke ficou petrificado, tamanha a rapidez do gesto. Naruto invadia a boca do moreno com fúria, sugando seus lábios até ficarem vermelhos.

Após ter passado o susto, Sasuke também retribuiu o gesto, trançando sua língua com a dele. Passou seus braços pela cintura do loirinho, trazendo-o mais perto. A kyuubi enlaçava o pescoço do outro, arranhando sua nuca, deixando o moreno completamente entregue.

Estavam ficando sem ar, por isso romperam o beijo, olhando um para o outro com as faces afogueadas. Sasuke estava surpreso com a atitude de Naruto, nunca pensara que seria agarrado por ele, e que o loiro beijasse tão bem. Isso só fazia com que ficasse mais apaixonado ainda pelo ninja.

Naruto o encarava incógnito, tentando organizar os sentimentos em seu coração. Até aquele momento ele jurava que gostava de Sakura, mas após beijar Sasuke, algo despertou em si e a imagem da ninja de cabelos cor-de-rosa ficou embaçada em sua mente. Será que sempre nutriu algo mais por Sasuke além de mera rivalidade? Ou quem sabe estaria apenas confuso por ter visto aqueles dois homens no filme. Resolveu tirar isso a limpo.

"Sasuke..."

"Sim...?"

"Posso te beijar novamente?"

"P-por que??" – perguntou. Se não fosse tão orgulhoso responderia um sim na hora, mas não poderia se entregar às emoções tão facilmente... Se bem que Naruto tinha ficado vermelho quando se aproximara dele.

"Eu preciso resolver algo dentro de mim..." – passou sua mão pelo alvo rosto do Uchiha, retirando a franja da testa. Se tinha um jeito de resolver seus sentimentos, era assim. Beijaria Sasuke novamente e então veria se algo havia mudado. Não era uma atitude normal de si, mas algo na noite o estava fazendo mais atrevido que o normal.

Beijou sua testa, descendo até sua boca, onde sugou carinhosamente os lábios do moreno.

"Naruto..." – sussurrou, puxando o corpo do menor mais pra si, sentindo o calor que emanava dele. Pediu passagem com sua língua, vasculhando calmamente cada canto daquela boca macia. Naruto também correspondeu ao gesto, iniciando um beijo calmo e carinhoso, cada um apreciando o gosto do outro.

Separou os lábios, encarando as orbes negras como a noite. Tinha se decidido: o que sentia por Sakura era algo meramente platônico, mas com Sasuke era diferente. Tinha ultrapassado a amizade há tempos, só que como era lerdo demais, percebeu seus sentimentos em relação ao Uchiha somente agora.

Sasuke percebia um leve brilho dentro das gemas extremamente azuis. Não estava enganado, Naruto o encarava com carinho. Seu coração bateu mais rapidamente. O que sempre desconfiou estava sendo provado agora: Naruto também gostava dele.

O loiro olhou para o filme, que já estava no meio. Era o ápice do filme: os dois homens estavam na cama, onde um tomava o outro com voracidade, enchendo a sala com o som dos gemidos.

Ficou vermelho ao ver como era uma relação "mais aprofundada" entre homens. Uma idéia louca passou por sua mente: queria fazer aquilo com Sasuke.

"Eu quero..." – pediu envergonhado, olhando firmemente para o outro.

"Quer o quê, Naruto...? Mais um beijo...?" – se aproximou mais do rosto do menor, ao que ele negou com a cabeça.

"Eu quero aquilo" – apontou para a TV – "Assim como eles estão fazendo".

"..." – ficou mudo com a proposta indecente do garoto. Sabia que não havia malícia no pedido, Naruto não sabia ver a malícia em alguma coisa, nem se ela sambasse na sua frente com uma sunga vermelha – "Tem certeza disso...? Isso... Dói..." – perguntou, se lembrando de experiências passadas com seu sensei.

"Se for com você, eu aceito qualquer coisa...Tenho certeza de que você não me machucaria..." – sussurrou ao ouvido do moreno, arrepiando-o todo. Não sabia onde Naruto aprendeu a ser tão atrevido, só sabia que estava gostando.

Beijou o pescoço do loiro, chupando levemente a pele bronzeada. Naruto respondeu rapidamente à carícia, soltando um gemido abafado. Sorriu, gostando das sensações que provocava no outro. Retirou a camiseta que ele vestia, descendo os beijos até os mamilos. Agarrou um, mordendo-o, o que arrancou mais um gemido do ninja mais novo.

Retirou sua própria camisa, expondo o tórax alvo. Com uma das mãos, empurrou Naruto até que se deitasse por completo no sofá, enquanto se ajeitava entre as pernas abertas do menor. Foi descendo os beijos, parando no umbigo. Circundou com a língua todo o contorno do selo amaldiçoado, enfiando-a no buraquinho do umbigo, como se tivesse beijando-o.

Agarrou os fios negros, apertando-os fortemente. Sasuke sabia onde devia tocar para lhe deixar louco. Soltava um gemido a cada lambida, mordida, que o outro dava em seu corpo. A pele bronzeada já estava com alguns vergões, por causa dos chupões projetados pela boca do moreno.

Parou quando avistou o cós da calça. Ainda inseguro olhou para Naruto, que o encarava carinhosamente, como um incentivo para que continuasse. Sorriu para ele, indo depositar um beijo cálido sobre os lábios vermelhos da kyuubi. Desceu a calça, levando a cueca do outro junto.

Naruto enrubesceu ao sentir-se nu em frente ao moreno. Sasuke achou isso uma atitude muito fofa, indo beijá-lo novamente, para que ele não ficasse mais envergonhado. Enquanto tomava os lábios do menor, também retirou o resto de roupa que faltava, deixando os dois nus.

Ao soltar mais seu peso sobre o corpo de Naruto, as duas ereções se tocaram, fazendo os dois sexos latejarem por um alívio. Colocou as pernas do loirinho em seus ombros, deixando apoiado somente sobre os ombros e cabeça, erguendo seu tronco. Assim tinha uma vista perfeita de sua entrada. Passou a língua em volta dela, umedecendo. Naruto soltou um longo gemido com o toque úmido da língua do moreno em um local tão íntimo, fazendo Sasuke ter mais vontade de possuir o corpo do menor.

Enfiou sua língua no interior do loiro, levando-o à loucura. Inconscientemente seu quadril se mexia conforme o movimento de Sasuke dentro de si. O moreno achou que a entrada já estava úmida o suficiente para poder penetrá-la.

Se posicionou, guiando seu membro até o orifício, forçando a entrada. A cabeça de seu membro estava entrando quando Naruto contraiu sua entrada, não acostumado com aquela invasão.

O loiro segurava fortemente o estofado do sofá, cravando as unhas nele. Era muito incômodo ser invadido daquele jeito. Fechava os olhos com força, tentando impedir que algumas lágrimas saíssem, quando ouviu o moreno lhe chamando.

"Naruto... Relaxa... Eu sei que é ruim no começo, mas depois melhora, eu te prometo. Você não disse que eu nunca te machucaria? Então... É só tentar relaxar..." – tentou acalmar o menor com sua voz branda e suave. Sentiu a pressão sobre seu membro diminuir, o que lhe deu abertura para avançar mais.

Com uma das mãos, começou a masturbar o membro do outro, com estocadas fortes e rápidas, para que ele não sentisse tanta dor. Por fim entrou por completo no corpo do loiro, sem parar as estocadas.

Começou a se mexer, vagarosamente no começo, mas acelerando ao perceber que Naruto também auxiliava, mexendo seu quadril.

Sasuke estava certo. No começo doía muito, mas agora Naruto gritava não por dor, mas por prazer. A cada estocada, gemia mais alto, deixando o moreno entorpecido de prazer. Mais algumas estocadas em seu membro e Naruto acabou por gozar na mão de Sasuke, contraindo os músculos de sua entrada, fazendo o outro chegar ao ápice em seu interior.

Levou seus dedos até sua boca, lambendo todo o fluido de Naruto, sentindo seu gosto agridoce. Deitou-se sobre o peito do loiro, completamente exausto. O menor também estava cansado e seu peito descia e subia rapidamente, tentando acalmar seu coração.

Sasuke levantou sua cabeça, olhando carinhosamente para Naruto. Parecia até um sonho ter o loiro totalmente entregue a si. Retirou alguns fios molhados do rosto suado do menor, depositando um beijo em seus lábios. Acabaram por dormir ali mesmo, abraçados um ao outro.

Quando a manhã chegou, eles acordaram e foram tomar banho, retirando os vestígios da noite passada. Tentaram fazer o café da manhã rapidamente, mas ele saiu mais demorado que o esperado. Entre uma tarefa e outra, eles trocavam carícias, no que acabava em pão queimado e o leite derramado no chão.

"Hm... Sasuke..." – chamou manhoso, enquanto se sentavam à mesa para comerem.

"Fala..."

"Eu te amo..." – enrubesceu fortemente com a declaração. O moreno lançou-lhe um sorriso carinhoso.

"Eu também..." – retribuiu, puxando-o para um beijo. Com as pessoas ele não era nem um pouco simpático, mas quando estava com Naruto o seu lado mais meloso aflorava, enchendo o outro de mimos.

"Hn..! Eu tive uma idéia!!!!!" – exclamou enquanto tomava um gole de leite.

"Ai meu Deus.. Lá vem... O que você pensou?"

"Vamos assistir um filme essa noite?"

OoOoOoO

(1) Atitude típica do Naruto... Se o Sasuke é um pouco mais "carinhoso" que o normal com ele, já desconfia que ele está armando algo... Mas na verdade é sempre o contrário..!! \ . /

(2) Eu não sei se existe um filme com esse nome... eu ia por Orquídea Selvagem, mas já existe um filme pornô com esse nome... ¬¬ Bem, eu não tenho culpa se tenho insônia no meio da noite e a televisão liga na band no meio da madrugada ué... ò.ó

OoOoOoO

Nya! \O

Oi zente!!!! Voltando à toda só com yaoi!!! Pois é.. Quando essa doença ataca, não há remédio que cure..!! O jeito é ir escrevendo até que enjoe.. O que deve demorar muito para passar.. ¬¬

E o mais incrível é que eu consegui terminar de fazer essa one-shot em apenas um dia!!! Fato que somente ocorreu com uma outra song-fic minha... "Você". Pelo jeito eu estou tomando rumo na minha vida, viu!!!!!

Eu imaginei essa fic num dia de noite... Parece que eu fico mais propícia à idéias geniais de noite... Se bem que esse lemon não ficou tão bom... Já fiz melhores...

Ah, sim!!! Lembrando que essa é uma fic de Dia das Crianças, feita para a Pime-chan!!- E que pra criança não tem nada (só os protagonistas)!!!! Huahuahuahauha!!!

E já vou dizendo que ao postar essa fic, também estarei postando uma nova fic de Bleach, "Cold Tears"( leiam, tá muito fófis), só que em outro profile... '' É um que eu criei só pra yaoi, tá gente!!!!!!! Procurem por Princesa Yaoi!!!!!! No meu profile aki, eu vou deixa um link, oka?! o.

Bem, sem mais.. ( porque se deixar eu tagarelar solta essa nota fica maior que a pópria fic)

Bjocas minhas queridas fãs!!!!!! Espero que tenham gostado da fic!!

PS: Cliquem no botãozinhu aki embaixo e deixem um contáriozão para essa autora ficar feliz!!!


End file.
